What happens in New York
by LesboDyke
Summary: Swan Queen AU. Regina and Emma meet in a casino in New York while drunk and spend a crazy, but wonderful, night together. Unfortunately, things aren't so wonderful the next morning, even though they are as crazy. Co-written with LKeilmeister. Rating may go up.


**Pauley: Okay, so here's my newest fic, a collab work with: LKeilmeister. I'm writing from the POV of Emma, and she's writing from the POV of Regina :) I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

I was drunk. There was nothing more to it, there wasn't even a particular reason, but I was drunk and I was sat, in a casino, drinking some more. I had no desire to gamble, I just wanted to drink. I glance up as a dark haired beauty seats herself next to me. Granted, she was a little blurry by now, but hey, I can still tell a beautiful girl from an ugly one, no matter how intoxicated I may be. I lean over towards her with a grin, trying not to seem _too_ leery.

"Hi there doll..." Was what I tried to say. I can't guarantee that's what came out, but that's what I meant. She glanced at me before seeming to understand what I meant, maybe it came out better than I thought, and smiling slightly. She had a dazzling smile, it nearly knocked me off my stool... or that could have been the tequila, I'm not sure.

"Hello..." She greets and her voice sounds like music to me. Okay yeah, it's the tequila, now I'm sure. My face breaks into a grin and I motion towards her glass, my arm moving slightly clumsily granted, but hey, I am drunk.

"Can I get'cha 'nother?" I ask, my smile still in place. Perhaps drinking more wasn't a wise idea but hey, a drunken beauty was more likely to fall madly in bed with me than a sober one.

"Thank you." She says, but she looks less than pleased. Normally if someone gave me that kinda look, I'd run a freaking mile, I don't do others problems, got enough of my own, but as her fingers brush my wrist, something in my head tells me that I'm not going to be able to leave her be. I order her a wine and decide to just settle with a beer for now. I bite my lip as an uncharateristic wave of shyness hits me and I glance up at her

"So what're you doin' here 'lone?" I ask, silently requesting a drink of water. May as well sober up slightly if I plan on listening to someone elses troubles I guess. I watch her delicate fingers curl around the stem of the glass and I almost miss her speaking as she tells me

"Trying to get drunk." Before shrugging. I let out a chuckle and nod, holding up my beer for a toast.

"To drink... drunk... booze!" I settle on after a moment of drunken stammering. She's staring at me and she reaches out, twirling my hair. She tugs slightly and I have to hide my aroused tremors. My hair being pulled with forever get to me.

"You are beautiful." She tells me and her face flushes red. Mine follows suit and my grin widens

"So are you... what's your name sorry?" I ask, biting my lip to try and stop myself from saying anything else stupid, like 'Do you want a quick fuck in the bathroom'.

"Regina, what's yours?" She asks and my face breaks into a bright grin as I shiver, her hand tugging my hair slightly.

"Emma... S'beautiful name..." I tell you with a wink, leaning a little closer to you, resisting the need to kiss her, that could wait... for now at least.

"Thank you." She whispers and I can smell the alcohol on her breath, as well as something else, something I couldn't put my finger on, but it smells good... intoxicating. It was drawing me in and I bite my lip

"Can I kiss you?" I ask in a quiet whisper. I don't know why on earth I'm asking, I don't normally but I felt wrong to just kiss her. She was special. Different.

"I'm engaged." She whispers back and my face falls, even though I try to hide it and I sit back on my stool with a nod, biting my lip harder as I sigh.

"S'cool... M'just... gonna go before I make more of a prick of myself..." I say, standing wobbily and starting to walk away. She grabs my arm and she stands, her chest pressing into my side.

"Wait, please! Don't leave me." She pleads and I sigh, turning back and wrapping my arms around her, unable to stop myself from sniffing her hair. God she smells good.  
"I'm alone" she tells me and I feel my heart breaking in my chest for her and I nod, though I doubt she knows that.  
"Dance with me?" She asks and I take a deep breath before nodding, swaying softly along with the music.

"Why're you alone?" I ask quietly as we sway, humming along with the music softly.

"Because I'm running away from my life." She tells me with a sigh as she grips me tighter, her hands fisting into the material of my dress. I nod with a dry barking laugh.

"Been there done that." I tell her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head without a second thought. I do still want to bed her, of course I do, she's freaking gorgeous, but at the same time, I am, for once, interested in another person. That or I'm drunker than I thought, one or the other.

"Are you doing it now?" She asks me, gently caressing my neck with her lips. I shiver and then shrug slightly.

"Who said I ever stopped..." I sigh quietly  
"I've been running since I was sixteen and I'm yet to stop." Again, I don't know why I'm telling her this as I kiss the top of her head again, feeling the tears welling up slightly at the thoughts of my past. She lifts her head up from my shoulder and stares me in the eye as if she's searching for something before she leans forward and brushes her lips against mine, not seeming to complain as I press back a little more, changing the hesitant brush of lips into a proper kiss. I don't want to pull away, but I have to as I rest my forehead against hers, biting my lip.  
"What about... him?" I ask, not knowing her fiance's name. Granted I didn't want to know, but that's not the point. She blinks for a moment before seeming to remember and realise who I'm on about.

"He's in Maine, we're in New York." She says as if it's simple before trying to lean forward again. I know I shouldn't, she's engaged for heavens sake but... one kiss can never be enough so I lean forward as well, pressing my lips back to hers as if they were made to be together, my hands gently stroking her back. Her hand reaches up, softly tangling in my hair once more as she moans and it takes more control than I thought I had to stop myself from moaning back. She stumbles a few paces backwards, bringing me with her but then I pull away again, biting my lip as I eye her, my breathing heavy.

"I have a room upstairs... if you're interested?" I suggest, honestly expecting her to shoot me down, but hey, gotta give it a try. She hesitates a moment but then takes my hand and smiles at me.

* * *

**Pauley: Well? Read and Review guy! Also, check out LKeilmeister's version of this story, under the same name!  
(It might not be up yet, she's new to the site!)  
**


End file.
